


Teach Me

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Derek catches you trying to train. He tries to help you, to teach you how to defend yourself properly, but in the end being so close leads to something more.





	Teach Me

**_Warnings_ ** **: Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

Since becoming a werewolf, you thought you would automatically become a good fighter. Or at least competent. While your reflexes had improved, along with your speed, you’d quickly figured out that the bite didn’t come with all the knowledge you might need to defend yourself.

Engrossed in punching and kicking haplessly, you didn’t realise Derek was standing in the doorway of his loft watching you with his arms crossed over his chest. As you brushed some sweat off your forehead, you caught sight of the Alpha and let out a surprised squeal.

“It isn’t what it looks like!” you insisted in an instant. Looking from him to your bloody knuckles that healed right before your eyes, you sighed, “Okay. Maybe it is…”

He chuckled lightly as he walked down the few steps that lead into the large open space of his loft. He’s set up a punching bag in there because you’d asked, but he’d done it thinking you wouldn’t actually use it. Seeing you now, in sweats and a sports bra, he could see the dedication in your eyes.

“You’re not doing it right,” he noted as he came to stand beside you and the punching bag. “You need to curl your fists like this.” He showed you. “And when you punch, use all your weight and strength.”

Standing there, you watched him demonstrate what he meant. When his curled fist collided with the punch bag it flew back, almost tearing the rope it was hanging from.

Your jaw dropped. “You gotta teach me that. Do you think you can teach me that?” you asked, eager and excited.

Grinning, clearly amused, he nodded before moving to stand behind you. Paying no mind to how he placed his hands on your hips and adjusted your stance, you felt a bubble of anticipation build inside you. After months of being useless, you were finally going to be able to do _something_.

Moving in closer, Derek grabbed your arms and lifted them in front of you. “Hold them up like this. Always in front of you.”

“You don’t do that,” you offhandedly noted.

“I know how to fight,” he reminded you. “This way you’ll be protecting yourself.”

“I heal,” you, once again, noted.

“Just do it,” he told you, his grin still in place- you could hear it in his voice. “Now, when you punch, you’re going to want to extend like this.” He stretched his arm out and in turn yours followed along. “But your going to want to push all your strength with it.”

Listening to him carefully, biting your lip in concentration, you nodded. “Okay.”

As he continued to give you pointers you became more and more aware of how close he was. His body against yours felt nice. You’d thought about Derek as more than a friend a handful of times, but never like this. Feeling him against your back…

“Is that a new perfume?” he asked, voice a little huskier, face lower, closer to your shoulder.

Biting your lips harder, you shook your head.

“You smell different.”

“Good different?” The question fell from your lips before you could realise just what it might led to.

Leaning in a little more, he hummed lightly. So lightly, if you weren’t a werewolf you probably wouldn’t have heard him. His nose brushed against your skin and without even thinking, you tilted your head to give him more access. It was when his lips brushed your neck that you paused.

Your breath hitched in your throat. “Derek… what are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted on a breath.

“If we do this…” Your eyes rolled back. “Derek, we’re friends.”

“Since when have we ever been friends?”

“Forever,” you noted.

He pulled you closer, scenting you more. “I’ve want more for just as long,” he countered, making your heart flutter and body slacken. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

Spinning you in his arms, he looked down at you with eyes that should be blue but were dark with cloudy lust. “Then let me teach you something else.”

**Bamby**


End file.
